The truth about Jane Doe
by Love is all you need
Summary: Satine's past will catch up with her...
1. Song and Dance

**Disclaimer: **Truth be told, I don't own Moulin Rouge, that is Baz Luhrman's piece-de-resistance. I do however own some of the characters, they include Lestat, Amelia, Nadia, Phillipe and a couple of others…

**Dedication:** I dedicate this piece to my sisters at NKU! Hiya girls! (Sorry, and Brothers) Hope you enjoy the show!

The truth about Jane Doe 

Another night at the Moulin Rouge, another song and dance. Christian only came here for one thing, to see his lover. The curtains opened and there stood Satine. Head bowed; she stood in front of the dogs. Suddenly they all started to stomp their feet to a choppy but somehow catchy rhythm. "Uh huh, this my shit! All the girls stomp your feet like this!" Satine's voice rang out as she yelled across the crowded dance hall. "Few times I've been round that track, so it ain't just gonna happen like that!" The dogs sang with Satine, they were now clapping their hands and stomping that same rhythm. Satine walked out flanked by the dogs all the while they sang; "Cause I ain't no Hollarback girl! I ain't no Hollarback girl!" They stomped and clapped, moving to the beat, happy that they'd spent all that time in rehearsals for this. "Few times I been round that track, so it ain't just gonna happen like that! Cause I ain't no Hollarback girl! I ain't no Hollarback girl!" The dogs sang as Satine walked out further as the dogs continued to stomp, clap, and sing. She sashayed around, arousing the men, but of the hundreds that sat around the hall, only one caught her eye. Christian. "Oooh this my Shit, this my Shit. Oooh this my Shit, this my Shit. Oooh this my Shit, this my Shit. Oooh this my Shit, this my Shit." The dogs sang. "I heard that you were talking Shit  
And you didn't think that I would hear it  
People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up  
So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack  
Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out  
That's right, put your pom-poms down, getting everybody fired up" Satine sang, looking into Christian's eyes, they both knew what they needed, though they'd have to wait, they knew.  
"A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Cause I ain't no Hollarback girl  
I ain't no Hollarback girl  
A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Cause I ain't no Hollarback girl  
I ain't no Hollarback girl" They all sang. Satine got back into her little diamond act, though she only saw Christian, that's all she needed, not to mention, wanted.  
"Oooh, this my Shit, this my Shit. Oooh, this my Shit, this my Shit. Oooh, this my Shit, this my Shit. Oooh, this my Shit, this my Shit." The dogs sang, and as always, Nini was glaring at Satine, she hated that Satine got everything. The writer, The Duke, The lead, The attention, The love.  
"So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers  
No principals, no student-teachers  
Both of us want to be the winner, but there can only be one  
So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all  
Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you  
That's right, I'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust" Satine sang, Now it was her time to shine, she had thought it through carefully. She knew that she couldn't _touch_ Christian, so she would tease him, something awful.  
She walked up to his booth and gave him a smouldering look; Toulouse was withholding laughter. "A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Cause I ain't no Hollarback girl  
I ain't no Hollarback girl  
A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Cause I ain't no Hollarback girl  
I ain't no Hollarback girl" They all sang. Satine was now rubbing her body sensually, Christian was near drooling point when Satine snapped him out of it by saying "Meet me in the red room" In a sing-song voice, he knew what she meant.  
"Oooh, this my Shit, this my Shit. Oooh, this my Shit, this my Shit. Oooh, this my Shit, this my Shit. Oooh, this my Shit, this my Shit." The dogs sang.  
"Let me hear you say, this Shit is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S!" Satine yelled,  
"This Shit is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S!" Everyone in the hall yelled back   
"Again, the Shit is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S!" Satine yelled,  
"This Shit is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S!" The whole hall yelled back just as loud as Satine.  
"A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Cause I ain't no Hollarback girl  
I ain't no Hollarback girl  
A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Cause I ain't no Hollarback girl  
I ain't no Hollarback girl" The dogs sang with Satine. Sweat dripped down her face, the only thing getting her through this was the thought of having Christian to herself again.  
"Oooh, this my Shit, this my Shit. Oooh, this my Shit, this my Shit. Oooh, this my Shit, this my Shit. Oooh, this my Shit, this my Shit." The dogs finished and all left the hall. Satine made a mad dash to her room to change for Christian. When she got to her room however, she found someone unexpected waiting for her.  
"Hello Satine" He said. All Satine could do was stare at the visitor...

To be continued...

Until then, what do you think? Keep reading and review!


	2. Reliving the past

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Moulin Rouge! If only I did, I could walk on set and tell Ewan to do the window scene…everyday!

When we left off, Satine had walked into her room to find a surprise visitor.  
"Hello Satine" they said. All Satine could do was stare at the visitor...  
"What are _you_ doing in here?" Satine said, anger ringing in her voice. "Well I am your father" he said "You threw me out onto the streets" Satine said, she never wanted to remember why he had done it, she was only a little girl when it happened, and it was all his fault! "You were pregnant!" he shouted, "You raped me! It was _your_ fault! Get out! GET OUT!" Satine screamed. "No. I've come to take you back," he said "What so you can finish the job? GET THE FUCK OUT! CHOCOLAT! HELP!" Satine screamed as her father threw her to the floor. However, Chocolat never came. "Help me! Please! No1 STOP IT!" Satine was crying now as she fought to keep her father at bay. He finally had enough and slapped her, he knocked her unconscious. Satine's father, a man by the name of Phillipe, was just beginning to take his pants off when Christian burst through the door. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" he Yelled Phillipe stared at Christian in awe that such a man could exist in the realms of Monmatre. "What does it look like?" Phillipe said, doing his pants up again, he walked towards Christian, rolling up his sleeves and preparing to fight. While of this was happening, Satine had regained consciousness. "Christian!" she screamed as her father was about to hit him again. Christian fought and fought, but Phillipe was animalistic and a cheater. BANG! Everything stopped as one of the men hit the floor with a loud THUD.

To be continued...

Please review it! Tell what you think!


	3. The only way AKA Satine's got a gun

Disclaimer: I don't own Moulin Rouge! I wish I did though. Then I could tell Ewan Mcgregor to do the window scene…all day!

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Jazzy, no matter how confusing it is…lol

When we left off Christian had come to save Satine, in the midst of fighting with her father; there was a gunshot. BANG! Everything stopped as one of the men hit the floor with a loud THUD...

"Christ!" Christian screamed as Phillipe's corpse slid down his chest. "I, no, no! Christian, I, I'm so, so sorry! No!" Satine screamed, she had shot her father, it wasn't the fact that he was her father, but the fact that _she_ had killed a man. Words began to swim around in Satine's mind. She felt like she was being haunted, then Christian started to sing.  
"Dum, dum, dum, honey what have you done?  
Dum, dum, dum it's the sound of my gun.  
Dum, dum, dum, honey what have you done?  
Dum, dum, dum it's the sound" He sang eyeing the gun in her hand

"Satine's got a gun  
Satine's got a gun  
Her whole world's come undone  
From lookin' straight at the sun  
What did her daddy do?  
What did he put you through?  
They said when Satine was arrested  
they found him underneath a train  
But man, he had it comin' Now that Satine's got a gun  
she ain't never gonna be the same." He sang. Satine was scared at what he had said, what if she was arrested, would she be sent to the gallows?

"Satine's got a gun  
Satine's got a gun  
Her dog day's just begun  
Now everybody is on the run  
Tell me now it's untrue.  
What did her daddy do?  
He jacked a little bitty baby  
The man has got to be insane  
They say the spell that he was under the lightning and the   
thunder knew that someone had to stop the rain" He sang, and she remembered, she remembered how she _had_ tried to make him stop before, many times.

"Run away, run away from the pain yeah, yeah yeah yeah  
Run away run away from the pain yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Run away, run away, run, run away" He sang, She had done that when she was younger, after all, what else could she have done?

"Satine's got a gun  
Satine's got a gun  
Her dog day's just begun  
Now everybody is on the run  
What did her daddy do?  
It's Satine's last IOU  
She had to take him down easy and put a bullet in his brain  
She said 'cause nobody believes me. The man was such a sleaze.  
He ain't never gonna be the same" He sang. Damn right he ain't never gonna be the same!

"Run away, run away from the pain yeah, yeah  
yeah yeah yeah  
Run away run away from the pain yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Run away, run away, run, run away" He sang, and she knew would have to.

"Satine's got a gun  
Satine's got a gun  
Satine's got a gun  
Everybody is on the run" He sang, Satine couldn't help wonder what he meant by 'Everyone'.

"Satine's got a gun  
Her dog day's just begun  
Now everybody is on the run  
Because Satine's got a gun  
Satine's got a gun  
Her dog day's just begun  
Now everybody is on the run  
Satine's got a gun" He finished, and he was right, oh God how he was right!

"I, you. It was the only way to make him stop. It was Christian, and you know it!" Satine said. "There are other ways to do it Satine! You didn't have to kill him!" Christian yelled. It scared Satine, he had never yelled at her before. "What, report him to the police? Christian, how? How! Send them psychic messages? Think Christian! Do you really think that the police are going to believe that 'The Sparkling Diamond', the most famous, pro-Prostitute, was raped? Fuck! That's my profession!" Satine screamed at Christian, and he knew she was right. "So what do we do?" Christian said...

To be continued...


	4. So now what?

Disclaimer: I don't own Moulin Rouge! I do how ever own Phillipe! Ha!

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Joanna, may the force be with you.

When we left off, Christian and Satine had been in the midst of an argument, Christian had sung 'Janie's got a gun' and Satine had killed her father.

"So now what?" Christian said...  
"We destroy the evidence, it's as simple as that." Satine said. "Simple? You just killed a man Satine! Turn him over to the police! Destroying the evidence? You're just setting yourself up for a murder charge!" Christian said. "Oh, and what would you know? This is our only option Christian! Give him up to the police? Yeah right, they'll really believe _me_," Satine said. "What do you mean by that?" Christian said. "What do you think?" Satine said. Many possibilities swam around Christian's mind now, scaring him, but at the same time they intrigued and excited him. There was something about Satine when she was like this, like a caged animal that turned him on greatly. "What?" Satine said, she wouldn't admit it, but she felt the same way. Slowly the distance between them lessened. Metres, Centimetres, Millimetres, then they closed the distance, a passionate kiss, full of animalistic hunger. "I want you, now!" Satine said, and Christian knew she was serious, fire was burning in her eyes of ocean blue, turning them a Volcanic red. Christian lifted her legs and placed them to his hips, then he walked over to her dresser and sat her there. They kissed again; a savage war between their tongues drew all their breath from their bodies, making their hearts race an extra hundred miles and hour. As their kiss grew more intense, so did their need for each other. No words were needed; they knew what they wanted and how they wanted it done. Christian ripped off Satine's already torn clothes, Satine torn his shirt out of frustration, and then they heard it, a haunting sound like no other...

To be continued...


	5. The Gatecrasher

Disclaimer: I don't own Moulin Rouge!…It's becoming more obvious each day. I hate reality!

Dedication: To Chrissy, I'd send you a postcard, but I'm much too lazy for that.

When we left off, the fight was continuing, the lovers were about to have some 'Hanky-panky' and there was a sound like no other...

Christian ripped off Satine's already torn clothes, Satine torn his shirt out of frustration, and then they heard it, a haunting sound like no other...  
It was as though someone was screaming in pain while being tourtured in the most maliceous way. The lovers stopped. "Christian? What is that?" Satine said, fear reverberating in her voice. "I, i don't know." Christian said. "Run! Run! He's coming!" Satine heard Nini scream. An evil laugh came from the other side of the door, followed by more screams. Satine looked to the floor, and what she saw will never leave her. "Is that?" Satine said "Yes" Christian said for there was a red liquid seeping in through the crack under the door. A bang was heard on the door. "Let's go!" Christian whispered "Ok, over here" Satine whispered. There was another bang at the door, the hinges were coming off the wall. "He's nearly in the room" Satine screamed. Finally the door came off it's hinges and he was inside, hunting for more blood..

To be continued...

Sorry it's so short…

Please, review!


	6. A daring escape

Disclaimer: I own Phillipe! Sadly, I don't own Moulin Rouge!

Dedication: Lara **Naomi Watts** for being the good friend you are!

When we left off, Satine and Christian were on the run, and the killer had been trying to force his way inside of the room.

"He's nearly in the room" Satine screamed. Finally the door came off its hinges and he was inside, hunting for more blood…

"Satine?" Chocolat's voice sounded, it was only Chocolat. "Chocolat?" Satine said timidly "Satine! Quick! He's looking for you! Run!" Chocolat whispered urgently. Satine and Christian climbed out the side window as quickly as their legs would take them. Finally, on the ground again, they ran fast, faster, faster! There he was, standing on the l'amour sign. A cloaked figure in a hat with a doctor's bag and a handful of grapes. "Run!" Christian said. They ran and ran as fast as they could go. "Who is he?" Satine said "He's devil spawn," Christian said. He had of course heard the stories of him, the legends. He would lure unsuspecting street prostitutes into his lodgings and feed them grapes, a luxury. Then he would slit their throats and perform surgical operations to remove one organ from their bodies. After he would disappear into the night. His name was never mentioned to Christian, but he still knew it well. "Why is he doing this?" Satine asked scared "No one really knows" Christian said. "What's his name?" Satine said, Christian looked at Satine, her eyes were filling with tears. "His name is..."

To be continued...

Sorry, had to leave you on a cliff hanger.

Try guessing who the killer is, it makes the time pass.

Please review!


	7. Victim 1 Jane Doe

Disclaimer: I really don't know why I'm still doing this, it's only hurting people…ok, it's only hurting me, but still!

Dedication: Paris, this is for you, you got me off my butt in the first place so I could finish Satine lives on, thankyou sis.

When we left off, Satine and Christian had been running from the killer...  
"What's his name?" Satine said, Christian looked at Satine, her eyes were filling with tears. "His name is..."

"Jack" Christian said. There was a moment when the only sounds were the pounding of feet to pavement and panting. "Just Jack?" Satine asked. "No, not 'Just Jack' Jack the, Jack the ripper" Christian said, turning green at the origins of his name. "Why 'the ripper'?" Satine asked, "He used to kill his victims with surgical precision. He'd slit their throats to silence them, then he'd do grievous harm to their bodies." Christian said, feeling even more sickly than before. "He's not human," Christian said. "Oh, come on, I'm not all _that_ bad am I?" Jack said from behind them. "Jack?" Satine said, she felt as though her legs were going to give way. "Before he disappeared, he sent one last latter to the police. It read 'I love my work, and I intend to start again. Yours Jack the Ripper.' They never caught him, and after all this time, no one really thought he'd do it again." Christian said as they walked into the 'shelter' of an alleyway. "Well they were wrong." Jack's voice sounded, sending chills throughout Satine and Christian. "Satine, I love you." Christian said. "Quick, let's go to the church!" Satine said as they ran from the ally. Jack was still following them stealthily. They were so close now; just feet from the church, but then police came running at them. "Christian!" Satine screamed as they approached. "Mademoiselle, we need your assistance at the morgue." The police said, leading the couple out of Jack's sight. They had slipped from him, but he wouldn't let it happen again. Upon arrival, they met with a Doctor Samuels. "We have a Jane-Doe who needs identification. "Jane-Doe?" Satine said, "Yes, it's the name we give when we have no information on the person. "Ok" Satine, said. The Doctor took a piece of sheet in his hand and pulled off to reveal a body that had had some surgery done, without consent. "There's no slit at the throat, we're thinking that he did this one live, his new fetish." The Doctor said. Satine stared horror stricken at the face of her fellow dog. "That's..."

To be continued...

Tell what you think! Review!


End file.
